Lovers in the Night
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: Hollywood Homicide. Joe and Ruby are in the midst of a fight and they make up in their unique way. Fluff. One-shot.


Author's Note: So no one seems to know or like this movie, but I do and that's all that counts. I love Lena Olin, and I think she and Harrison Ford make a REALLY attractive couple. I had this dream last night and knew it would make a nice story. So I wrote it. PLEASE, if anyone reads this, REVIEW! Let me know you're out there. Let me know that I'm not the only person who likes these two. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

**Lovers in the Night**

"Night Owls, this is Ruby. Psychic for all your troubles: past, present, and future."

The producer interjected. "We have Smokey on the line."

Ruby silently cursed. Of course he would do this. She should expect nothing else from the perpetual smartass. Doing her best to not let her frustration reach her voice, she spoke into her microphone. "Smokey, how can I help?"

"Well, I've got a problem, Ruby."

She rolled her eyes. "I sense that you have quite a few problems. Is there one in particular you want to address?"

His quiet chuckle came over the airwaves. "Yeah, my girlfriend is mad at me."

"Oh yes, I'm feeling that quite strongly. She's very upset with you."

"Well what can I do about it?"

He was good, she had to admit. Smartass as usual. "I'm sensing that you already know exactly what to do but you are reluctant to do it, and that's why she's so upset. Does that make sense to you, Smokey?"

"You're good, Ruby. So I just give her what she wants, is that it?"

She could hear the sarcasm in is voice, so she responded in kind. "You see? You already knew what to do."

"And you knew exactly what that was."

"I'm a psychic. That's my job. I'm glad I could help. Now we're out of time. Until next time, this is Ruby the Night Owl." She turned off her microphone and threw her headphones down on the desk. That Joe Gavilan was going to get such hell for that little antic. She stormed out of the studio and drove straight to his house.

Ruby charged up the steps to his porch, thrust the flowerpot aside to grab the key to the front door and jammed it in the lock. When she came in, Joe turned to greet her as he poured himself a glass of Lagavulin. "Hi, honey. I see you got my message at your office."

She wanted to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face. Ruby threw her purse on the ground and grabbed his shirt, shoving him into his armchair. The glass of scotch sloshed all over his shirt with the impact. "Hey! This is expensive stuff!" he complained.

"You listen to me, Gavilan. I know you don't have any respect for my job, but it's still my job. Your little check-ins are cute when they're just check-ins. But you can't use my show to work out our personal problems," she shouted.

Joe sat there a little shocked. Ruby had never been angry at him before. It was incredibly hot. He put his down what was left of his scotch and got up to face her eye to eye. "I think that was pretty smart of me. How the hell am I supposed to know what's going on in that weird head of yours, huh? I'm not the supposedly psychic one."

"Argh!" she screeched, pushing him backwards onto the chair again. In his surprise, he grabbed her waist as he fell back. She landed on his lap. He tightened his grip when she tried to struggle free. "Let me go."

"No." Joe kept one arm firmly around her waist and moved the other to her neck so he could pull her face to his. Despite her initial protests, she leaned into his kiss very willingly. He let her go, but she stayed where she was. "See? Isn't that better?" he asked with a half-smile.

Ruby sighed. "I just don't know why you got so cold and rigid when I suggested that I move in here. Explain it to me," she demanded, rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

Joe looked around his messy living room. "I have no idea why you'd want to live here. And it's a little soon, don't you think?"

"In the five months we've been together, we've spent about five to six nights a week together. I know I want us to be together, so why not share a house? And it isn't that I want to live _here_, I just want to live with you," she told him, placing a few soft kisses on his jaw. "I only suggested me moving into you place because I know you hate my house."

"I never said I hated your house!"

"You didn't need to say it."

"Oh. Right. Psychic." Joe rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Rube. I love you, but I don't know if that's the right call."

Ruby froze and stared at him. "Did you just say that you love me?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I've said it before, haven't I?"

A wide grin broke out over her face. "No, you haven't."

"Listen, I've got two ex-wives and two kids who think I'm scum because I couldn't make it work with their mom. I don't want another person I love to get disappointed by the mess that is my life."

She shook her head and caressed his cheek. "I already know your life is a mess. I think sometimes I know it better than you do. It hasn't scared me off before, has it?"

"I guess not. So you really want to move in together?"

"I really do. Here, my place, a new place. Doesn't matter to me."

"A new place. Now there's an idea. You're pretty great, you know that?"

"Yes," she said with a nod and a smile. Ruby reached over and took his glass of scotch off the side table and downed it in one swallow.

"Hey! That was mine!" he complained.

"And now it's mine. What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. Especially my heart. That's how love works, isn't it?"

Joe could tell she was getting into one of those playful moods he enjoyed so much. "So what else of mine do you want?" he asked slyly.

She got off of him and pointed at his lap. "Your pants. Off. Now."

He stood up and fumbled with his belt and zipper. The slacks fell down to his ankles. He kicked them off while pulling Ruby's blouse over her head. Joe ran his hands along her bare flesh. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes with a happy moan. He placed open mouthed kisses on her chest and up her neck. Before he descended on her lips, he murmured once more, "I love you, Ruby. But you already knew that, didn't you, Psychic Night Owl?"

Ruby smiled. "I've known since the moment we met. But keep telling me, Joe. No matter what you think I know, keep telling me."

They tumbled onto the armchair, and as the made love that night, Joe repeated over and over how much he loved her.


End file.
